Headlights on Dark Roads
by TVaddictt
Summary: He shouldn't like him. He couldn't like him. It was impossible.[MohinderSylar][Oneshot]


A.N.- Yay for Mohinder/Sylar stories. Even my eleven year old brother (who is straight) ships this pairing. I just had to do one from Mohinder's POV because, well...it's interesting. I mean, he thinks Sylar is Zane, so...more stuff to mess with, I think. Sorry for any mistakes, I had to hurry and post this before tonight's episode. Ahh the sexy whisper XD I can't wait. For once, I am loving being Canadian D

Also, who else thinks that Matt/Ted would've been adorable?? Actually, I bet that's just me. But last episode, I cried. And not just because of what happened to HRG, but...poor Ted. His screams caused me tears :(

Oh, and if you can tell me the band that inspired the title, you get a cyber-cookie. Reviews are loved to pieces.

_Hello, you, how was the rest?  
You made it through, but nevertheless  
I got you out on a wire.  
You be love and I'll be a liar.  
"Lights and Sounds", Yellowcard.  
_

De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt. At least not to a certain scientist.

He shouldn't like him. He couldn't like him. It was impossible. He quickly doubted his feelings as soon as they had risen. He pushed them to the back of his mind, but he was always there, always grinning, always talking with his entrancing voice, always there. He was pretty hard to escape from; he was a bit clingy. Always ready to help with anything Mohinder needed. But what he needed most was something he was sure the other man wouldn't want to give.

It puzzled him greatly why he liked him. Zane was obviously a guy into rock bands, Mohinder knew that already from their first encounter. Now he was into rap. Not just your normal rap, but really loud rap. Mohinder was more of a classical guy.

Mohinder was a light sleeper. He always had been, but lately he was finding it harder to get into a deep sleep. With all the excitement, it was a miracle he could even shut his eyes. Zane, on the other hand, was a heavy sleeper and slept often. When Mohinder would knock on his door to wake him up, the other man would take a while to get up, then would sleep in the car later. It was as if Zane got no sleep at night. At about midmorning, Zane was always back into a cheery mood.

Zane had a very basic childhood. He lived with his single mother and was an only child. A few years back, his mother had died, leaving Zane quite alone. He said he didn't mind, but just to be safe Mohinder never asked about the rest of his past life. It was the polite thing to do. Instead, Zane would always ask about Mohinder's life, and was very interested in his late fathers research. Mohinder knew that to some people the scientific aspects of it were boring, yet Zane could listen for hours on end.

One last difference, and to Mohinder it weighed more than any of the others- he liked his tea and coffee with a lot of sugar and cream, while Zane adored only sugar in his tea and coffee of the blackest colour.

Mohinder loved his caffeine.

--

He finally admitted it to himself- he was falling in love with his new friend.

The car ride was quiet, as Zane slept with his head against the window. The radio was turned off and Mohinder was getting bored. Nothing to listen to (he wouldn't want to awaken Zane), no one to talk to, not even the scenery was interesting. The road seemed to stretch on forever without end. A few trees dotted the otherwise flat, dry plains. He hadn't seen another car for hours.

Eventually, his eyes drifted away from the boring road. His dark eyes fell slowly onto his companion's sleeping form. The man's chest was rising slowly with each breathe, and his muscles occasionally twitched. Mohinder was sure his neck would be sore when he awoke. Suddenly, a sigh of content escaped Zane and a small smile danced across his lips. Mohinder felt his heart speed up at the sight. He didn't even notice his own smile start to form. His skin felt hot and tingly and his grin grew.

Zane began to stir and his eyes fluttered as he woke up. Mohinder quickly averted his eyes, choosing to watch the road again. Zane sat up and yawned loudly, stretching his arms as much as he could within the confined space of the car.

Mohinder felt warm brown eyes on him. "Whassa matter?" Zane asked, his speech still slurred with sleep.

Mohinder's heart started racing again. "Oh, nothing for you to worry about, Zane." He flashed the man a cheery grin.

The feeling of being watched didn't leave. Mohinder turned his head to meet Zane's eyes. His friend had a concerned look on his face. "Really, what's the matter? Are you sick? Or tired? I could drive for a while, you know."

Mohinder laughed lightly. "No, no, nothing like that."

A moment later, it was like his mind left his body. He could see himself gently applying the brakes and turning the car towards the dirt shoulder of the road. Once the car had fully stopped the engine was turned off. He had no clue what he was doing and regretted his actions. The path of action he had chosen was certainly not the smart one.

"What are we doing here?" Zane's voice brought Mohinder back to reality.

Mohinder spoke slowly, insecurely, "I'm not sure. Zane...I..." he paused, at a loss for words. His eyes were drawn to Zane's mouth. So inviting.

Without thinking, Mohinder leaned forward and finished his sentence against Zane's mouth. It only took a moment for Zane to kiss back and allow his eyes to close. The two crashed together, their mouths in a fight for control. The kiss quickly became more urgent. Mohinder eased his tongue gently into Zane's mouth, and felt his heart beat rapidly inside his chest. Zane groaned softly at the sensation and followed suit.

All of a sudden, Zane's eyes shot open and he pulled away slightly. Mohinder gave him a quizzical look.

When Zane spoke, it was so soft that if Mohinder was slightly further away, it would've escaped him. "This is...I don't think this is right." He paused. "It doesn't feel right."

Mohinder smiled warmly as their eyes met. Zane's warm breath was heaven on his lips. "Zane...there's no harm to this. I don't have a girlfriend, and neither do you. We're safe from everyone, including Sylar. We're safer from him if we're together. We'll have more trust." Mohinder paused, thinking of something to convince the other man. "No one will know. I promise."

Slowly, with more passion, Zane leaned forward and kissed him again.


End file.
